Révélation
by mangafana
Summary: Tim fait une révélation importante à ses parents. Mais les choses se passent mal avec son père. fic yaoï TxJ one-shot OOC.


Auteur : mangafana

Titre : révélation

Disclaire : rien à moi.

Voilà, encore une fic écrite pour mon plaisir, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également. Petite info, je ne suis pas médecin alors j'ai pu dire des conneries sur certains termes médicaux mais j'espère que ça reste à peu près cohérent.

Bonne lecture.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour Tim. Aujourd'hui, il venait annoncer à ces parents qu'il était gay et qu'il aimait un homme plus âgé que lui depuis 2 ans déjà.

En ce jeudi matin, il était arrivé chez ces parents bille en tête. Il avait enfin décidé de leur annoncer ce si grand secret qu'il n'avait jamais osé leur avouer. Il avait sonné à la porte. Sa mère lui avait ouvert et il était entré dans la maison, sans même embrasser sa maman, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se laisser le temps de réfléchir sur ces actes. Il était entré dans le salon, ou son père était installé à lire le journal. Celui-ci s'était levé à l'approche de son fils, surpris par son attitude. Il ne les avait même pas prévenus qu'il passait aujourd'hui. Sa mère avait rejoint son père et là, alors qu'il les avait là, debout, juste en face de lui, il déclara :

-voilà, je suis venu vous avouer quelque chose. Je … je suis amoureux … amoureux d'un homme. Ça fait deux ans que je l'aime … il est très gentil et il est juste un peu plus vieux que moi. Je voulais être honnête avec vous et vous le dire parce que c'est important pour moi et que vous êtes mes parents et que je vous aime.

Il tourna ses yeux vers sa mère. Sa mère si douce avec ces cheveux châtains parsemés de gris. Elle était la plus douce mère du monde et là, elle le regardait avec des yeux pleins de larmes, la main sur la bouche, comme s'il l'avait trahi.

Il regarda alors son père. Son modèle depuis l'enfance. Ancien marine, plusieurs fois décoré. C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait intégré le NCIS. Il voulait protéger ceux qui protégeaient le pays. L'homme était rouge. Tim ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rouge de colère, aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état … et jamais non plus il n'avait vu son cou se tendre de cette manière, faisant ressortir ses veines et ses tendons.

Il regretta presque de leur avoir dit mais il ne pouvait plus vivre avec ce secret alors que sa mère ne cessait de lui demander quand il leur présenterait sa petite amie, chaque fois qu'elle l'avait au téléphone. Dans cette ambiance tendue, il s'entendit dire :

-il ne sait pas que je l'aime, c'est un amour à sens unique … il ne sait pas que je suis gay et que j'ai des sentiments pour lui … s'il le savait … je crois qu'il ne me reparlerait plus jamais et je ne veux pas perdre son respect et …

Mais Tim ne pu jamais finir sa phrase car son père lui envoya une droite en pleine mâchoire. Le jeune homme ne s'y était pas attendu et tomba à terre, surpris de ce geste. Il tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête contre la table basse en verre de ses parents. Celle-ci se brisa et il senti une violente douleur à l'arrière du crâne. Il perdit connaissance avant que sa tête ne touche la moquette du salon de ses parents.

Monsieur et madame McGee restèrent interdits devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Leur fils adoré, Timothy, était inconscient devant eux, se vidant de son sang.

Finalement, c'est cette constatation qui les fit sortir de leur torpeur. Monsieur McGee, Henri, se précipita sur le téléphone pour appeler les urgences tandis que son épouse, Helen, accourait au chevet de leur fils. Elle ne toucha pas la tête de son garçon de peur d'aggraver sa blessure ou d'enfoncer un morceau de verre dans son crâne mais elle lui parla, essaya de le réveiller en l'appelant tout en débarrassant sa moquette des bouts de verre restant, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne se blesse. Rapidement, les secours arrivèrent et prirent en charge le jeune homme toujours inconscient. L'ambulance partie, suivie par la voiture rouge des parents de Timothy.

Gibbs était dans sa cave, en train de faire un énième bateau « Kelly ». On était dimanche et il n'avait rien de prévu à part du bourbon et son bateau. Mais depuis ce matin, il n'avait pas touché à une goutte de bourbon. Quelque chose n'allait pas … son instinct lui disait que quelque chose clochait mais il ne savait pas quoi. Puis il eut une réponse quand Tony passa la porte de sa cave.

« Patron, vite, il y a une urgence ! » alors Gibbs lâcha ses outils et monta se changer, avant même de savoir quelle était cette urgence, parce que s'il partait maintenant, sans se changer, alors il serait toute la journée en jogging et ça, il n'aimait pas.

Dans la voiture, c'était Ziva qui conduisait. Gibbs était à la place du mort et Tony s'accrochait à sa ceinture à l'arrière du véhicule pendant qu'il racontait la situation à Gibbs :

-tout à l'heure, on a reçu un appel du standard du NCIS. Comme le veux la procédure, quand un membre d'une équipe est blessé, les autres sont automatiquement prévenu. Ziva et moi avons reçu un coup de fil il y a 30 mn pour nous prévenir que McGee avait été admit aux urgences de l'hôpital de Bethesda. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a … on savait que tu n'ouvrirais pas ton portable et que donc tu ne verrais pas le message laissé par le standard avant lundi donc on a décidé de venir te chercher.

-Bien … on ne sait rien sur ce qu'à McGee ?

-Non. En fait, c'est un programme informatique qui nous a prévenus. Ce programme a en mémoire tous les noms des agents du NCIS, actif ou retraité. Dès qu'un de ces noms apparaît dans une base de données informatique, une action est créée. Si un nom apparaît sur le fichier de la police par exemple, alors le directeur est prévenu par mail, où, quand, comment et pourquoi ce nom est apparu puis le directeur peut agir en conséquence, suivant la raison de la présence de ce nom. En ce qui nous concerne, on a rentré le nom de McGee dans un ordinateur des urgences. Le standard du NCIS a été mit au courant puis ils nous ont appelé. Ils ont aussi sans doute appelé Vance. Mais vu que tout c'est fait par informatique, on n'a rien de plus précis.

-est-ce que quelqu'un a appelé Abby ?

-euh … non … on c'est dit que ce serait mieux si c'était toi qui l'appelais.

-Je le ferais … mais seulement quand j'en saurais plus sur l'état de McGee. Inutile de l'affoler si il s'est fait une entorse en promenant son chien.

-Tu as raison.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Gibbs sorti sa carte, la mit sous le nez de l'hôtesse d'accueil et lui dit :

-Gibbs, NCIS. Je cherche la chambre de l'agent spécial Timothy McGee.

L'hôtesse, un peu affolé par cette entrée en matière, bredouilla quelques mots puis rougit et regarda enfin sur son ordinateur.

-l'agent McGee est en chambre 202, deuxième étage à gauche. Il est arrivé accompagné de ses parents.

Gibbs hocha à peine la tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur que Ziva avait déjà appelé. Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans l'ascenseur et montèrent au deuxième.

Ils trouvèrent facilement la chambre de McGee et Gibbs poussa la porte. A l'intérieur, deux personnes en plus de McGee étendu dans son lit. Gibbs su tout de suite que c'était ses parents. McGee avait hérité des yeux menthe à l'eau de son père et du visage poupon de sa mère. Ces derniers se retournèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Le père se leva et s'approcha de Gibbs :

-bonjour monsieur McGee. Je suis l'agent spécial Gibbs, le supérieur de Tim. Mon équipe et moi avons été informés de l'hospitalisation du Timothy et nous sommes venus le plus rapidement possible.

-Ah … excusez-moi … je suis un peu surpris. Je m'attendais à voir arriver Sarah … comment avez-vous su ?

-c'est un peu compliqué mais pour faire simple, dès que le nom de Tim est apparu sur les fichiers de l'hôpital, le NCIS à été prévenu et nous sommes arrivés … aussi vite que possible.

L'hésitation de Gibbs venait du fait qu'il venait de regarder Tim. Le jeune homme était d'une pâleur de mort. Un immense turban de pansement lui entourait le crâne. Il pouvait voir à l'arrière de celui-ci une tâche de sang. Cette vision le couvrit de frisson. Il se tourna vers ses deux agents. Tony avait les lèvres qui tremblaient et les larmes aux yeux mais il ne dit rien pour détendre l'atmosphère, contrairement à ses habitudes, pour cacher ses émotions. Ziva, elle, tournait le dos au lit, ne supportant visiblement pas de voir son ami dans cet état. C'était bien compréhensif. Depuis des années, ils se côtoyaient tous les jours, se taquinaient, se parlaient, se confiaient. Le week-end, il savait que les trois jeunes se voyaient souvent, allaient en boite ou prenaient des verres ensemble. Ils étaient plus qu'une équipe … ils étaient une famille … une famille bien plus présente que celle du sang.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée. Sarah passa la porte et se précipita vers le lit de son frère. Elle mit la main devant sa bouche et Gibbs vit ses épaules tressauter. Madame McGee vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras et la laissa s'épancher un peu puis dit :

-Bien, et si nous allions prendre un café à la cafétéria ? Le médecin a dit que Tim ne se réveillerait pas avant une heure.

-Bonne idée madame McGee …

-Je vous en pris, appelez-moi Helen.

-Helen … allons à la cafétéria, comme ça, vous pourrez me dire ce qui est arrivé à Tim et ce qu'il a.

La femme jeta un œil à son mari qui acquiesça puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers le rez-de-chaussée pour prendre un café.

Une fois tout le monde servi et assis à la table, Gibbs passa à l'attaque.

-avant toute chose, je veux savoir ce qu'à McGee. Qu'a dit le médecin ?

-Tim souffre d'une commotion cérébrale assez sévère. De plus, un morceau de verre à fait un trou dans l'os du crâne … dans quelques jours, le médecin lui fera une radio et un scanner afin de vérifier que le cerveau n'a pas été touché. Ils lui ont donné des sédatifs afin qu'il dorme pendant et après l'opération du crâne qu'il a subit et devrait dormir pendant encore une heure.

-Bien … maintenant, que c'est il passé ? Il s'est fait agressé ?

Monsieur et madame McGee se regardèrent puis madame McGee posa sa main sur celles, jointes sur la table, de son mari. Celui-ci baissa la tête puis dit :

-oui … il a été agressé … je l'ai agressé …

-Papa ?

-Je … je … c'est lui, il … il est venu à la maison … il nous a annoncé de but en blanc qu'il était gay, qu'il aimait un homme … je n'ai pas su me retenir, je lui ai mis une droite, il est tombé en arrière et s'est cogné la tête contre notre table en verre.

Gibbs, Ziva et Tony gardèrent le silence pendant quelque temps … Tim ? Gay ? En regardant ces collègues, Gibbs eut la confirmation qu'il n'était pas le seul surpris pas cette affirmation. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, ça ne changeait rien pour eux. Tim était Tim. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le père de Tim continuait à parler, à se confesser … comme s'il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul.

-j'ai cherché, pendant qu'il était au bloc, et même après, j'ai cherché quelle bêtise j'avais pu faire pour qu'il devienne comme ça … j'ai cherché pour savoir ou j'avais merdé pour qu'il ait cette déviance … peut-être que j'ai été trop souvent absent … qu'il est resté trop longtemps avec sa mère et sa sœur … trop de femmes et pas assez de présence masculine … où est-ce que j'ai pu merder pour qu'il devienne comme ça …

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? Vous êtes un homme abominable pour penser ça. Et tellement égocentrique pour vous apitoyer sur votre sort alors que votre fils est dans une salle d'hôpital deux étages au dessus. Ce n'est pas grave d'être homosexuel, des tonnes de gens biens sont homosexuels, il n'y a pas à avoir honte de ça et c'est Tim qui a choisi sa voie, il ne le doit ni à vous ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Tim est un garçon adorable, admirable, d'une grande gentillesse, tellement serviable, tellement sociable. Où qu'il aille, il se fait des amis et n'a pour ennemis que les gens que nous avons arrêté. Il est suprêmement intelligent et malin, il comprend vite et c'est un merveilleux agent. Et quand je dis que c'est un merveilleux agent, je suis loin du compte. Il fait son boulot avec brio, rend toujours ses rapports nickel en temps et en heure, sans aucune faute. Il est capable de faire des choses avec des ordinateurs que je n'aurais pas crus possible et il fait ça avec le sourire. Et pendant qu'il bosse, il trouve quand même le temps de jouer à faire l'idiot avec Tony, à m'expliquer des choses sur la culture américaine, à réinstaller l'antivirus que Gibbs à réussi à déconnecter sur son ordinateur alors qu'il ne sait même pas répondre à un mail, à écouter pérorer Ducky et à discuter avec Abby. Votre fils est sensationnel, parce que nous, on fait ça la journée et après, une fois la soirée venue, on se repose et on l'occupe comme on peut, lui, il a trouvé le temps d'écrire 2 Best Sellers. Il est brillant et n'a rien à se reprocher parce qu'il aime les hommes. Si un homme comme Leonard de Vinci, ce génie et artiste de talent pouvait être gay, si Alexandre le grand, ce magnifique chef militaire et stratège pouvait être gay et si Rimbault et Verlaine, de si glorieux écrivains pouvaient être gay, alors un homme comme Tim, qui regroupe toutes ses qualités, à tous les droits d'être gay. Ces hommes ont été persécutés et certains ont même été torturés parce qu'ils étaient gay alors si Tim, qui habite dans le pays de la liberté, ou des lois existent contre les discriminations, ne peux même plus parler de sa sexualité avec ses parents sans être agressé, alors je pense que ce n'est pas lui qui devrait avoir honte de ce qu'il est, mais bien vous. Déclara Ziva sur un ton entre cri et murmure. A la fin de sa tirade, elle quitta la table et la cafétéria d'un pas rageur. Gibbs fit un signe de tête à Tony qui parti calmer sa partenaire.

La famille McGee avait regardé Ziva partir la bouche ouverte puis Sarah s'exclama :

-Ziva a raison, t'es vraiment dégueulasse d'avoir réagi comme ça. Tim a le droit d'aimer qui il veut. Et le fait qu'on chasse sur le même tableau ne me dérange pas du tout ! J'ai un cours dans une heure, j'y retourne, tiens moi au courant de la santé de Tim, maman.

Sarah quitta la table en faisant une bise à sa mère, en adressant un signe de tête à Gibbs et ne jeta pas un regard à son père en quittant la table. Monsieur McGee semblait au plus mal. Gibbs ne savait plus comment réagir. Il ne s'excusait jamais, ce n'était pas son genre, pourtant, même s'il était d'accord avec les propos de Ziva, elle avait fait vraiment très mal au père de Tim et il se sentait responsable. Heureusement, la jeune femme revint en compagnie de Tony. Elle se rassit à sa table. Tony lui donna un coup de coude et Ziva lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras pour lui apprendre. Tony fit la grimace mais la jeune femme se décida tout de même à parler :

-je ne regrette pas les paroles que j'ai prononcé, elles sont toutes vraies et je pense que vous deviez les entendre … maintenant … je suis désolée de vous les avoir dit comme ça, j'aurais dû être plus délicate.

-Oui mais le problème, c'est que délicate, elle ne sait pas ce que ça veux dire.

-la ferme DiNozzo. Dit Gibbs d'un ton las en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

-Je sais que vous avez raison mademoiselle mais … c'est tellement difficile pour moi … vous avez été marine, je crois, agent Gibbs … vous savez à quel point l'homosexualité est mal accepté dans l'armée. Je ne veux pas que mon fils subisse ça.

-Votre fils n'est pas dans l'armée monsieur McGee, il est dans le NCIS et j'aime à croire que nous n'agissons pas comme ça. En plus je vous jure que je ferais payer personnellement toute personne qui osera s'attaquer à la sexualité de probit au boulot à partir de maintenant … et si j'ai des difficultés, je les laisserais seuls avec Gibbs … rien qu'avec cette menace, je vous assure que Tim ne sera jamais embêté. Déclara Tony.

-Je vous crois mais … j'ai vraiment peur que Tim … j'ai peur qu'il soit persécuté ou blessé … même encore de nos jours, on entend souvent parler d'hommes qui s'en sont pris à un autre homme parce qu'il était gay … j'ai réagi trop violemment quand il nous en a parlé mais j'étais tellement surpris et je l'ai mal pris parce que … je me rends compte que je n'aurais pas de petits enfants de sitôt.

-les couples gay peuvent adopter vous savez.

-Ce ne sera pas pareil.

-C'est vrai, ces enfants ne seront pas du sang de Tim, ni du votre, mais ils seront voulus, aimés et choyés … choses que n'ont pas tous les enfants légitimes. Que préférez-vous ? Que Tim renie sa nature, qu'il couche avec une fille, qu'il y ait un accident et qu'elle tombe enceinte ? Vous avez bien élevé votre fils, il l'épousera pour rendre les choses claires, il ne sera pas heureux en ménage et on ne sait pas la réaction qu'il aura face à l'enfant qui l'aura attaché à une femme qu'il n'aime pas, il ne lui fera jamais de mal, mais sa femme, se sentant délaissée, pourrait s'en prendre à l'enfant. En revanche, si il tombe amoureux d'un homme et que ensemble, ils décident d'adopter … alors vous pourrez être sûr que vos petits enfants seront pourris gâtés parce que Tim fera un père formidable du moment qu'il a une famille qu'il aime à ses côtés.

Monsieur McGee soupira puis acquiesça. Finalement, ils décidèrent de remonter voir si Tim s'était réveillé. A leur arrivé, étendu au côté de Tim, ils virent un homme inconnu qui avait passé sa main sous les draps et sous la chemise du jeune endormi. En les voyant rentrer dans la chambre, l'homme leur décocha un regard noir et déclara :

-vous êtes qui vous ? Foutez le camp de cette chambre. C'est privé et vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-je suis le père de Tim.

-Oh, monsieur McGee, excusez moi. Je suis navré, je ne vous avais pas reconnu, c'était pourtant évident, il vous ressemble tant. Avait dit l'homme inconnu en se levant du lit. Il approcha délicatement de la porte, et donc du couple McGee et des trois agents et tendit la main à Helen. Gibbs s'interposa et déclara :

-je suis le patron de Tim et tant qu'il ne vous aura pas identifié comme non dangereux, je vous demanderais de quitter cette chambre.

-Vous n'avez aucun droit de …

-mais moi je l'ai, jeune homme, et je vous pris de partir. Je veux connaître votre nom et savoir quelle relation vous entretenez avec mon fils. Déclara Helen de fort mauvaise humeur. Quand elle regardait ce jeune homme, elle ne reconnaissait pas les goûts de son fils. L'homme faisait vraiment mauvais genre, avec des cheveux bleus et des tatouages et piercings un peu partout. Il était très mince bien qu'assez grand, peut-être 1m85, et il portait des vêtements flashy, jaune, rose et vert fluo, très serrés.

-Je m'appelle Kyle Manhal et je suis le petit ami de votre fils. Cela dit, je comprends l'inquiétude d'une mère pour son enfant aussi je vais vous laisser et quand Tim se réveillera et qu'il me réclamera, je ne serais pas loin … et je sais qu'il me réclamera bientôt pour le faire grimpé au rideau. Murmura l'homme vulgaire à l'oreille de Gibbs.

Ce dernier regarda l'homme partir et dit :

-Tony …

-Je lance une recherche sur lui, historique et ses ennuis avec la justice.

-Ziva …

-Elle est déjà en train de le suivre. Elle va le surveiller.

Gibbs hocha la tête puis assura Helen et Henri qu'il n'arriverait rien à leur fils. Ils allaient rester là quoi qu'il arrive. Il en profita pour appeler Abby et la tenir au courant de l'état de santé de McGee. Cinq minutes plus tard, Tony attira l'attention de Gibbs. Celui-ci sorti de la chambre et attendit que son agent parle :

-J'ai plus d'info sur ce Kyle. Lui et Tim sont effectivement sortis ensemble mais ça n'a pas duré plus de 2 jours et ça c'est mal fini vu que McGee à porté plainte contre lui. Il a reçu une injonction du juge qui interdisait à Manhal de l'approcher à moins d'un kilomètre. Visiblement, ce dingue l'à harcelé et Tim n'en a jamais rien dit à personne jusqu'à ce que ce barjo débarque chez lui un beau matin avec le squelette d'un chien dans un sac en plastique et lui dise que s'il n'acceptait pas de re-sortir avec lui dès maintenant, il ferait en sorte que Jethro le chien se retrouve dans cet état.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant ?

-Tim n'en avait rien dit à personne, personne n'était au courant. Je pensais qu'on était amis mais Tim ne devait pas encore se sentir assez à l'aise pour nous en parler, j'imagine.

-D'accord mais je croyais qu'on avait un avertissement dès que le nom d'un agent apparaissait dans les fichiers de la police.

-Vance à bien reçu l'avertissement. Il a convoqué Tim dans son bureau et ils en ont parlé. Ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour qu'à la moindre alerte, une action en justice soit attenté contre Kyle. C'est Vance lui-même qui vient de me l'apprendre, je l'ignorais.

-Bien, alors tu …

-j'ai déjà appelé la police afin qu'elle assigne un agent à la porte de Tim pour le surveiller.

-appelle Ziva et …

-C'est déjà fait, je lui ai dit d'escorter ce connard jusqu'au poste de police le plus proche afin qu'il soit mit en taule pour avoir violé son interdiction d'approcher à moins d'un kilomètre et je lui ai dit de ne surtout pas hésiter à faire comprendre à ce mec qu'il avait tout intérêt à rester loin de Tim. Je suis sûr qu'elle saura se montrer convaincante.

-Appelle …

-J'ai déjà appelé Vance pour qu'il porte plainte au nom de Tim contre Kyle. Le directeur va se charger de faire en sorte qu'il n'écope pas d'un simple avertissement cette fois. Autre chose ?

-Oui DiNozzo, autre chose … pense à féliciter l'agent DiNozzo pour son efficacité peu commune … si seulement tu pouvais être aussi bon sur toutes les affaires !

-Toutes les affaires ne m'affectent pas ainsi.

-Je sais Tony … moi aussi ça m'affecte … plus que je ne le pensais. Pourquoi Tim ne nous a rien dit ?

-Je ne sais pas … ça me chagrine un peu en fait. De savoir que moi je lui dis tout et que lui me cachait ça …

-vous êtes différents. Déjà, toi tu es exhibitionniste et tu aime parler de ça. Tim à toujours été plus discret. Il devait redouter nos réactions aussi … ne pas savoir comment nous réagirions … j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit s'il nous l'avait dit, plutôt que nous le découvrions comme ça … ça n'aurait rien changé, McGee est un bon agent et qu'il couche avec des hommes ou des femmes ne change rien mais … mes réactions aurait pu être différentes.

-Hum … il a parlé à ses parents d'un homme dont il était amoureux … d'un homme plus âgé mais qui ne sait rien de ses préférences …

-Et alors ? Ça ne nous regarde pas DiNozzo !

-Non, tu as raison patron, ça ne nous regarde vraiment pas. Soupira Tony. Autant son patron était vif et intelligent, autant quand ça concernait les sentiments il était vraiment bouché.

Peu de temps après, alors que Ziva était revenue avec un sourire satisfait qui disait bien qu'elle avait prit plaisir à expliquer à Kyle pourquoi il ne devait plus s'approcher de McGee, Abby arriva en trombe.

Elle se précipita près du lit en pérorant sur son inquiétude, sur le pourquoi, sur le comment … Finalement, après s'être débarrassé de son ombrelle en dentelle noir, elle alla saluer les parents de son ami.

-Abby, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi.

-Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est plus grave que ce que tu me disais finalement ? Ou il a des dommages au cerveau ? Ou …

-Non non non, rien de tout ça, excuse moi, je ne voulais pas d'inquiéter … c'est juste que … on a apprit que McGee était gay alors … si tu avais encore des sentiments pour lui ou …

-Non, tu te trompe, McGee n'est pas gay.

-Si, il l'est … je t'assure, il vient de l'annoncer à ses parents …

-Non … enfin si … en fait, je ne voulais pas te contredire, tu n'as pas tord, c'est juste que Tim n'est pas gay … il est bi. Il aime autant les filles que les garçons mais depuis quelques temps, c'est vrai qu'il préfère les garçons.

-Quoi ?

-oui, ça fait longtemps que je le sais … je le savais même quand on sortait ensemble mais ça me dérange pas de draguer en même temps que Tim, on a pas du tout les mêmes goûts … moi j'aime les bad boy et lui les gentils garçons.

-Alors tu veux dire que tu savais … ça fait 7 ans que tu sais que McGee est bi ?

-Hum, oui, ça doit bien faire 7 ans maintenant. Mais au fait, comment tu le sais toi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, il l'a annoncé à ces parents …

-Ah, il vous l'a enfin annoncé ?

-Oui, il est venu nous le dire. Il a rajouté qu'il aimait un homme plus âgé que lui qui ignorait tout de lui

-Ah, il l'a enfin avoué ?

- tu sais qui est cet homme ?

-tu es curieux ? Tu veux savoir ?

-…

-Il te le dira lui-même quand il se réveillera.

Au moment ou la jeune gothique disait ces mots, les alarmes du moniteur qui était relié à Tim s'enclenchèrent. Aussitôt, des infirmiers et des médecins rentrèrent dans la pièce et l'évacuèrent de la famille et des proches de leur patient.

10 minutes plus tard, un médecin sorti de la chambre pour annoncer à la famille que l'agent McGee était tombé dans un coma. Madame McGee s'effondra sur une chaise, vite rejointe par Abby. Le médecin continua en précisant que les comas étaient tous différents et qu'on ne savait pas combien de temps ce coma durerait. Il pouvait durer une heure comme 50 ans, personne ne pouvait le prévoir. Il termina son exposé en disant que le meilleur traitement qu'on pouvait lui donner était la parole. Il disait qu'il était salutaire pour un patient de savoir que ses proches venaient le voir et parlaient avec lui, qu'il savait que les gens dans le coma entendaient tous. Il dit aussi que si le jeune homme ne se réveillait pas d'ici 6 mois, il faudrait prendre des mesures pour l'envoyer dans un établissement spécialisé car l'hôpital ne pouvait rien faire de plus et qu'une chambre leur couterait cher à la longue.

Tout le monde était sous le choc de ces révélations. Commença alors un long ballet pendant lequel des personnes se succédèrent, jours après jours, dans la chambre du jeune agent dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille.

Tous les jours, les amis de Tim se succédaient à son chevet. Chacun discutait avec lui de tous et de rien. Pendant que les jours s'écoulaient et que les enquêtes se succédaient, Gibbs se posait de plus en plus de questions sur son plus jeune agent. Il se retrouvait même obnubilé par lui. Il se posait constamment des questions sur lui … sur sa vie … sur ses activités sexuelles … sur ce mystérieux amour de Tim …

Il se posait des questions, il se creusait les méninges sur ce cas. Il en était même venu à poser des questions à ces collègues sur cet homme plus vieux que Tim aimait. Il avait discuté avec Abby et il lui avait demandé si elle savait qui c'était … elle l'avait prit dans ses bras et lui avait dit que la réponse était plus proche qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait interrogé Tony et ce dernier lui avait fait un grand sourire qu'il réservait habituellement à ses amis quand il savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient. Il avait été voir Ziva et elle l'avait regardé avec des yeux plein de tendresse … plein de compassion. Mais elle était finalement restée muette. Il avait même été jusqu'à se faire psychanalysé par Ducky qui avait ri et qui lui avait déclaré qu'il savait déjà la réponse mais qu'il avait peur du changement et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il repoussait cette idée aussi loin de lui …

Finalement, lors de l'un de ses tours de garde auprès du jeune homme, Gibbs prit son courage à deux mains … il savait que ce serait la chose la plus difficile à faire … puis il fini par lâcher à l'agent endormi :

-McGee … vos parents m'ont dit que vous aimiez un homme plus âgé que vous qui ne connaissait pas vos préférences … j'ai longtemps cherché … j'ai fait une recherche sur votre vie, vos amis, vos connaissances pour trouver cet homme parce que je voulais qu'il vienne vous voir … parce que je pensais que ça pourrait vous aider à vous réveiller mais je n'ai rien trouvé … personne qui correspondrait à ces critères alors je me suis redirigé vers le seul endroit ou on ignorait votre sexualité … le NCIS. C'est étrange que ce soit au beau milieu d'enquêteurs chevronnés que se cache le mieux votre secret … enfin bref, j'ai cherché parmi les agents et les employés du NCIS. Je me suis demandé s'il ne s'agissait pas de Ducky … il est plus âgé et c'est un homme intéressant mais je n'avais jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit qui puisse indiqué un intérêt de votre part alors j'ai continué à chercher … je me suis dit que c'était peut-être Tony et c'était sûr que ça ne pouvait pas être lui, vous êtes plus comme des frères … alors j'ai été voir du côté de Vance mais vous ne vous connaissez pas encore assez … alors il ne restait qu'une personne plausible … moi. J'ai longtemps réfléchi à l'impact de cette révélation sur moi … sur vous … sur nous … sur le travail … j'ai fais un intense travail d'introspection pour savoir ce que je pouvais en penser et j'avoue que … l'idée ne m'a pas déplut quand j'y ai pensé de prime abord puis … elle m'a … émoustillée. Je suis curieux et intéressé. Alors voilà, quand vous vous réveillerez … si je suis bien l'homme qui vous attire … alors je vous proposerais de sortir avec moi. Nous pourrions … aller au cinéma ou … bosser sur mon bateau. Bien, je dois retourner au boulot … on est sur une enquête pour meurtre sur un maître à bord d'un destroyer. Le travail m'appelle mais je reviendrais vite. Et quand je reviendrais, je veux voir vos yeux ouverts Tim.

Gibbs se pencha vers lui et posa ces lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces mais il regretta qu'elles ne lui répondent pas.

Une semaine passa encore puis en pleine après-midi, Gibbs reçu un coup de fil. Tim s'était réveillé. Gibbs prit le volent alors que Tony et Ziva faisaient de leur mieux pour s'accrocher où ils pouvaient. Leur patron roulait bien plus vite et plus mal que d'habitude. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital et montèrent directement à la chambre 202. Tim était là, seul dans sa chambre et bien réveillé. Il tourna la tête vers la porte et fit un sourire à l'équipe qui entrait. Ziva se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Tony se rapprocha en faisant un sourire et il tendit la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Tim mais il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que la tête de Tim était toujours entourée de pansements. Finalement, il tapota l'épaule du blessé en lui disant à quel point il était content de le revoir.

Gibbs demanda :

-est-ce que vous vous êtes expliqués avec votre famille ?

-Oui patron. Ils sortent à peine d'ici et mon père s'est excusé … il m'a dit qu'il accepterait tous les hommes que je leur présenterais dorénavant, dès l'instant qu'ils seront bien pour moi.

-Bien, je suis content parce que je connais déjà tes parents et que j'ai bien l'intention d'approfondir notre relation.

Gibbs s'approcha alors puis il embrassa le jeune homme. Cette fois-ci, Tim répondit au baiser et décida même d'approfondir. Quand ils sortirent tous deux de leur apnée, ils se rendirent compte que les deux autres les avaient laissés. Tim ri puis dit :

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais … il va me falloir un peu de temps avant de te le dire aussi. Je connais mes sentiments pour moi mais j'ai toujours été hétéro et honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment on fait.

-Je te guiderais.

- je sais … laisse moi du temps et j'assumerais pleinement. Je prendrais soin de toi, toujours.

Gibbs fit alors un autre sourire à Tim puis il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il mit effectivement du temps mais il tint toutes ses promesses et bien plus encore. Tim et lui formèrent rapidement un couple comme les autres, un couple qui s'aime et qui ne se séparera jamais.

FIN


End file.
